Count Pumpka
Count Pumpka (Japanese: パンプ伯爵 Count Pump) is a character of the day who appeared in A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?. During the Gourgeist Festival, Count Pumpka was looking at participants from his castle. He spotted and was impressed by Jessie's Pumpkaboo. When he showed her to his own Pumpkaboo, he fell in love with her immediately. Because of this, Count Pumpka had his invite Team Rocket for a meal at his castle. He introduced himself to the trio and told them he wanted Jessie's Pumpkaboo. Jessie saw a chance in this to swindle the count, and told him that her Pumpkaboo had been threatened by Ash's Pikachu. If Count Pumpka would be able to get Pikachu for them, Jessie would consider trading her Pumpkaboo to him. As such, he sent his steward after and . Ash and his friends ultimately burst into Count Pumpka's castle. Still thinking they were bad people, the count had his steward imprison them. Following this, the count proposed Jessie to trade her Pumpkaboo to him now. When she claimed she didn't want to trade it away, Count Pumpka offered her his . Jessie was still unwilling to make the trade, until Count Pumpka informed Jessie that Mawile were able to Mega Evolve, which got Jessie imagining her Mega Evolving Mawile, and ultimately agreeing to the trade. After the trade, Pumpkaboo evolved into . The count's own Pumpkaboo suddenly lost all interest in her, and Jessie regretted the trade as she remembered the good times she had had with Pumpkaboo. She demanded that they reverse the trade, and as Prince Pumpkaboo no longer had any interest in Gourgeist, Count Pumpka agreed. During all this, Ash and his friends managed to escape. They revealed to the count and his steward that Team Rocket were the bad people instead. After they managed to blast Team Rocket off, Count Pumpka and his steward apologized to them for the misunderstanding and for mistreating them. To make it up to them, he invited them for dinner as they watched the fireworks of the Gourgeist Festival. Pokémon On hand Todd Garbeil |desc='Prince Pumpkaboo' (Japanese: バケッチャ王子) first appeared by his trainer's side as they were looking out onto the Gourgeist Festival. Prince Pumpkaboo, who was Small Sized, fell in love upon seeing Jessie's female Super Size Pumpkaboo. Count Pumpka, seeking to make his Pokémon happy, persuaded Jessie to trade Pumpkaboo to him. Since she had been traded, Jessie's Pumpkaboo evolved into a Gourgeist and Prince Pumpkaboo lost all interest. As a result, the trade was reversed. None of Prince Pumpkaboo's moves are known.}} Count Pumpka offered his to Jessie in exchange for her Pumpkaboo. Jessie initially refused, but quickly changed her mind when Count Pumpka informed her that Mawile was one of the few species of Pokémon able to Mega Evolve. After the trade and Pumpkaboo's subsequent evolution into , Jessie changed her mind, wishing to trade back. Since Prince Pumpkaboo had lost all interest in Gourgeist after she evolved, Count Pumpka agreed to trade back. None of Mawile's moves are known.}} Traded away Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=石塚運昇 Unshō Ishizuka |en=E. James Ford |fi=Markus Bäckman |pl=Zbigniew Kozłowski |es_eu=Carlos del Pino}} Trivia * Count Pumpka's hairstyle is based on the curled stem on 's head. Names Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters it:Conte Pumpka